On A Double New Moon
by fictionfan007
Summary: What if Edward had kept his promise and had not returned to Bella? What if the legends had left out something? What would happen if there was a double imprint?
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface:**_

What if in new moon Edward never came back? What do the legends say about a double imprint? What will happen when something they thought impossible occurs?

I stared out the window the rain that seemed to fall constantly matched my mood. The continuous pain I felt was my fault. I wasn't good enough; I will never be good enough. I have found that if you open your heart to people, it causes the pain. And because I did that, I gave him a chance. He had my heart all along, but I was the one that gave him the power to break me. And he did, he broke me beyond repair. And I thought there was no happiness

Jake has been helping to repair the hole in my chest but I haven't seen him lately. Billy says he has mono and he won't let me come over. I paced back and forth in my room. I had to see him. I grabbed my jacket and headed to Jakes.

Pulling up to the familiar red house I could see a familiar figure trudging through the cold rain. It was Jake. I jumped out of truck slamming the door. I walked up to Jake who had stopped, hearing the roar of my old Chevy. He turned to face me just as I reached him.

"Bella." he whispered. "I thought you were sick Jake, I thought you couldn't come outside. You didn't even pick up the phone when I called." "Bella Please go." "What? What's wrong with you why haven't you called?" I was soaked by now trying not to shiver as rain poured down around us. He looked away not meeting my eyes. "Jacob what happed? Was it Sam, is that it?" he finally turned his head to look at me. In his eyes I saw anger. "No that's not it, Sam is trying to help me don't you dare blame him. It's not Sam or the pack but if you want someone to blame. Blame those filthy blood suckers. They did this." "I don't understand, what are you talking about?" he took a deep breath obviously trying to stay calm "you exactly what I'm talking about. Go ahead Bella keep their secret and lie to everyone but you're not lying to me, not anymore Bella." and with that he turned and left running towards the woods.

"Jake." I whispered before turning and walking to my truck no longer caring about the rain. But feeling the familiar ache where my heart was.

When I got home Charlie was on the couch watching a game. I quickly walked up the stars before Charlie could ask and so I could get out of these wet clothes. I took a shower and although the water was warm it had no affect my skin I still felt cold so I gave up. I went to bed that night after emailing my mom telling her I was fine. But I can't lie to myself; the hole in my chest has gotten bigger.

When I woke up I felt strange, I felt lost. I got dress and decided to visit La push beach. I needed time to walk around and think. And most of all I needed to talk with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

The mist hit my face as I walked down La push beach. It was cloudy like usual, covering the warm sun and its rays. I soon came up to an old fallen tree, my feet squishing across the damp ground as I moved to sit down. I watched the waves for a moment, and then looked towards the huge cliff. Squinting at people standing on it, I stood up from my former seat.

I walked a little more so I could see them clearly. It was Sam and some other boys from the reservation. One of them jumped and I watched as he dived into the deep waters. My breath caught for a second before I realized they were cliff diving. I continued walking as they, one at a time plummeted into the dark water. One was left and my guess was Sam. He looked over at me for a moment then he himself fallowed. They got out of the water dripping wet and came towards me with Sam in front.

I didn't focus on anyone's face but Sam's silently telling him we need to talk now. Then Jacob spoke up. "Bella, why are you here?" He demanded "I came to talk with Sam." Jake was just about to reply when Sam held up his hand signaling him to be quiet. I gave him a look and he followed me a little ways down the beach then I came to a stop. Looking over at him I became really mad. "What did you do, what did you say to him?" I demanded "Jacob has his own responsibilities, it's dangerous here. Go home Bella you can no longer be his friend." I then looked towards Jake but my eyes connected with someone else's.

He looked at me like, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He took a step towards me and I then realized it was the eyes of Paul. Forcing me to look away Jacobs face came into view. He was shaking looking out of controle, he was furious. "Jacob!" Sam shouted but it was too late Jake had lunged towards Paul. He was something else, he wasn't human. A giant russet wolf now replaced my best friend. Right before he could reach Paul, Sam himself burst into a huge black wolf and growled at Jacob. The russet wolf stared at him for a moment then ran into the cover of the trees. Paul was shaking obviously mad but when he calmed down and slowly came over to my shocked form.

I looked at him taking a deep breath. "Bella are you ok?" he asked I slowly nodded staring at the trees where Jacob had left. Sam that was now in his human form walked towards us. "Paul, take Bella to Emily's place." he said looking at me.

When we got to Emily's Paul brought me inside and introduced me to her. There was a scar on one side of her face but besides that she was very pretty. The rest of the wolf pack was already there, except for Jake and Sam. "So you guys are werewolves." "Yeah but we got others close to fazing." I looked at Embry "There are more of you?" Embry laughed "yeah we got Quil a soon to be werewolf. Come on Bella, wolves like to be in packs. There is also Jared but he already fazed. He's helping his mom out with something right now. He would love to hear the news." he thought for a moment "You know you should come to our bonfires sometime, I'm sure Paul would want you to come." He said smiling towards Paul. Paul gave him a glare but was interrupted. "Quiet Embry, that's Paul's business." Sam said just walking in with Jacob behind him.

Sam looked at me. "Jake was right you are good with weird." He hugged Emily and kissed her scar. I looked away, my eyes on Paul's face. He got the hint "I will explain, come take a walk with me?" "Sure." I said remembering those words but I was surprised, I didn't feel the familiar pain in my chest. I looked into his memorizing eyes before blushing. There was a lot of explaining to do I thought. I felt Jakes gaze follow us as we headed back towards the beach.

**_Thank you for your reviews! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Paul and I got to the La push beach I turned to him. "What's with Embry?" I asked lifting my gaze from the damp ground. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "Oh, that." He took a deep breath. "Bella have you ever herd of imprinting?" I shook my head "Imprinting is like love at first sight but stronger, a lot stronger. When you see her she becomes your world. She is everything, she holds you to this earth. You would do anything for her and be anything for her. She will always own your heart."

"Have you imprinted?" I asked curiously "Yes." He replied. "Who is she?" he walked closer to me and stoked my cheek. The look in his eyes made my heart skip a beat. "Bella, you're my imprint." He whispered "He slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes. When he kissed me it was like I couldn't controle it. The imprint must be stronger than anything because at that moment I realized, I loved him.

The hole that Edward left was sealed. Paul healed my heart and took away the pain. I slowly opened my eyes; Paul was looking into them with the most beautiful smile. Then suddenly his head turned towards the woods. "What's wrong?" I asked turning around .The sight of the russet wolf made take a hesitant step forward. "Jake?" The wolf went back into the woods and came back as my best friend. He glanced at me then looked at Paul. "It's our turn for patrol tonight." I looked at Paul who nodded and turned to me.

"We should get you home it's about to storm." he said putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at the sky to see that the clouds had turned a dark gray and the wind was picking up. I shivered and Paul held me tighter.

As we pulled up to my house I could see that Charlie hadn't got home yet. Paul turned to me and kissed my head. "Will you be okay alone?" "Yeah Charlie should be home soon." "Ok." He then sighed "Bella about Jacob, this is hard for him he cares for you. I know it hurts him to see us together and I'm sorry." I nodded and looked at him "It's nobody's fault Paul, and I guess it is all just part of an imprint. Jake's my friend, he helped stitch me up when I was broken. But you healed me completely." He leaned forward and kissed me. "I have to go but I will be back soon. I love you." He whispered

When I got inside I started to make dinner. I decided to make Charlie's favorite, steak and potatoes. Charlie pulled up and came inside not long after I started. "Smells good bells." He said sitting down. "It's almost done. How was work?" "Well, we have been getting a lot of reports down at the station. A hiker was killed by some kind of animal." I turned around "Do they know what kind?" "People report seeing some kind of bear, but I don't think it was a bear that killed him." I turned back around and set Charlie's plate.

After dinner I took a long shower and put on my PJs. I checked my email and saw a message from Renee. There was a picture of her and Phil. I laughed and quickly responded. Turning off my computer I looked toward my window. The rain was pouring and you could tell the wind was strong as it moved the branches of the trees. Locking my window I headed to bed into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up later that night to see the storm had passed but there was a noise outside my window. I got up slowly and walked to my window. I opened it and looked down to see Jacob. "Jacob what are you doing?" I asked "Move I'm coming up." I moved out of the way and let him in. "Bella, I need to tell you." I looked into his eyes and gave him a questioning look. "Bella, I'm in love with you." I looked down but his eyes never left my face "Jacob I can't." I said shaking my head "I know you love him but I just, I just had to let you know." I nodded understanding "I love you too Jake but I'm not in love with you. You helped me heal; you stitched me up and put me back together." He pulled me into a hug then let go. "I should go, they will be wondering where I went." "Thank you Jake for understanding, for everything." He nodded and then once again I was alone in my room. I then shut my window and went back to sleep but this time it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

I was walking through the woods and it was silent. The cold making me shiver each time I felt a breeze. Suddenly there was a noise ahead. I walked faster following the sound and suddenly it stopped. Then a furious growl rang through the woods. There was two wolves fighting but it took me a second to realize. One of them was Jacob.

I screamed for them to stop and the other wolf looked my way. But Jacob didn't stop he continued to claw and bite. "Stop it Jacob!" I screamed terrified for the other wolf. Jacob wolf looked at me and then ran deeper into the dark woods. I walked up to the hurt wolf with tears in my eyes. This wasn't just any wolf, it was Paul.

I really liked making this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up gasping for air, with a pain in my chest. I needed to see Paul and make sure he was fine. I threw on some clothes and got in my old Chevy heading down to Emily's. The whole ride there I was worrying. It wasn't that I thought Jacob would hurt him, but I feel like it's important that I see him.

When I got to Emily's the pack was there just as I had thought. Paul came and put an arm around me and kissed my head. The pack was having a serious discussion. "What's wrong?" I whispered "We were on patrol last night and caught the scent of a vampire. We tried to kill it but it got away. It keeps coming back to la push but we don't know why."

I walked up to the table where the pack has gathered. "Embry, Jared it's your turn for patrol." said Sam, Embry nodded then came over to me "don't worry Bella I will catch that bloodsucker." He said with a smile on his face. "Yeah I'll count on that." I replied with a grin of my own. Just then Jared walked up "Hey Bella."

When I looked into his eyes my heart stopped for a second. "That's impossible." Embry whispered. Paul saw the look on his face and a deep growl ran threw his chest. "What did you do?" he yelled at Jared and I backed up from both of them knowing they were close to fazing. "Jared, Paul outside, now." Sam demanded while going outside himself. They stormed outside anger on both faces.

They faced each other about to fight. I ran outside to them. "Bella be careful." Sam warned and I slowly went over to Paul. When I took his face in my hands he looked into my eyes. "Calm down." I whispered and after a moment he nodded taking a deep breath. Then he looked at Jared "If you know what's good for you, you won't act on this imprint." I felt Jared's gaze on me as Paul said this. "I couldn't controle this Paul. We have both heard the legends. The imprint chose her." Jared watched Paul as he said "Come on Bella lets go." We got in my truck and Jared's eyes didn't leave my face as we left.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me "I'm bringing you home." We pulled up to my house and he kissed me. Our foreheads were touching when he said "Bella I didn't know it was possible. I've heard the legends, there was nothing on this. In the legends, there was never a double imprint. We have no answers to why this happened." I looked into his worried eyes "Paul this does not change anything, I still love you." He shook his head and looked away "It changes everything. Soon you will start to feel the pull of the imprint if not already. But know this, I will always love you. Where ever this leads, it will never change that." He then got out and came to open my door "come on lets go."

We decided to watch a movie since I had a while before I had to start Charlie's dinner. We were half way through the movie, and were cuddled up on the couch when my mind started to wander. The legends didn't have any record of a double imprint. If an imprint is supposed to be your one true love, why did Jared imprint on me? There wasn't supposed to be two imprints. I don't want to hurt Paul; I love him with all of my heart. But I can't deny that I might feel something for Jared. When I think of Jared's face there is a pull and I can't stop it.

I looked up at Paul and he looked down "Paul can you take me to the next bonfire? I would like to hear the legends." He nodded "Sure, you should know more about us. You need to hear the legends yourself."

When the movie ended I got up to start Charlie's dinner. Paul was about to leave as I was getting it ready. "You should stay. Charlie would like to meet you." he smiled then came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I would love to meet your dad. He has a right to know the guy that loves his daughter." I smiled and turned around. I could hear Charlie's cruiser pulling up. Giving Paul a quick kiss I started to put the food on a plate.

When Charlie came in he headed straight for the kitchen. "Who's this?" Charlie asked noticing Paul siting in one of the nonmatching chairs. Paul stood up and gave my dad a hand shake "Paul Lahote chief." Charlie shook his hand "it's nice to meet you Paul." "Hungry?" "very." they replied in union.

After dinner Paul was about to leave when I gave him a hug. "Keep your window open." he whispered before walking out the door. I went to clean up in the kitchen. "He seems like a nice guy." Charlie started. I smiled "yeah he is." "Bells, you know the last thing I want to see is you hurt." I stopped him "Dad he won't hurt me, he's different." "So the two of you are like a thing now." I gave him a look and he held his hands up. "I was just asking." He said with a joking smile then went to watch a game.

When I entered my room I went straight to my window to see it open. I almost screamed when Paul wrapped two strong arms around me. I hit him playfully "How did you get in?" I asked "Your window was open." "Huh, I don't remember opening it. That's weird" he looked at me "you should keep it locked when I'm not here. Anyway on a different subject I thought dinner went well."

We talked until I started to get tired. Paul decide to stay until I fell asleep then he needed to talk with Sam. I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe. I didn't have any nightmares. And for once in a long time, my sleep was full of peaceful dreams that lasted the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I felt well rested, I got up to stretch and then went to take a shower. After a quick shower I got dressed then checked my email. While heading down stairs to get some breakfast there was a knock at the door. I opened it expecting to see Paul but it wasn't him. "Jared?" I asked "hello Bella." he smiled at me "What are you doing here?" "Well Paul is helping out Sam with Quill. So I decided to say hi." "What's wrong with Quil Is he ok?" I asked letting him in. "he has the gene, and the fazing is painful at first but besides that he's fine." I looked down "How long does it take?" "It's different with everybody. It's more difficult to phase back the first few times. It will take a little while before he gets it under controle."

I gave him a questioning look "when you are a werewolf it's more difficult to controle your anger. Paul has a really rough time with that. You should be careful around him. You have seen what happened to Emily. Sam got mad for a second and she was standing to close. It only takes a second Bella." I brought my gaze to his face. "I thought you said it is hard for all werewolves." "It is, but with Paul, he has a bad temper."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I know he may be dangerous but it doesn't change anything, Paul would never hurt me." Jared shook his head "you know Bella' that's what Emily thought. Now look at her. Sam will never be able to forgive himself." I shook my head. "Are you trying to scare me away from Paul? Is that what this is?" He stepped closer and took my face in his hands. "Bella, I am just warning you, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

He slowly leaned in "Jared no, I can't." I tried to step away but he grabbed my arm. "Look at me Bella. You can't run away from this. I know you feel it too, the pull of the imprint. Look me in the eyes and tell me that's not true." When I didn't respond he sighed. "I have to go." He said then he grabbed my chin. "I love you." He whispered before walking out the door.

I skipped breakfast no longer feeling hungry and decided to call Paul. He answered on the first ring "hey beautiful." I smiled. "Hey, I heard about Quil how's he doing?" "He's fine, but that's not what you called for, is it?" "No your right it's not. It's about Jared, he came over." There was a pause then "He shouldn't have, I told him not to." "It was just some stuff about the double imprint." There was no response "Paul are you ok? Are you still there?" There was no answer so I hung up. I needed to get to la push.

I drove to Emily's house and ran to the door. She opened it looking surprised to see me. "Bella are you ok what's wrong?" she asked now worried. "Where is Paul and Jared?" "They are at Billy's with Quil and them." I ran to my truck and headed to Billy's. Paul and Jared were outside when I pulled up. They were about to fight. Paul was shaking and there was no way I could calm him down now. I walked up to then but made sure I wasn't too close. They didn't even acknowledge me. "I told you not to act on this imprint Jared." Jared glared at him "It's a double imprint Paul; you're not the only one that loves her. Face it you know she loves me too. She couldn't look me in the eyes and tell me it wasn't true." That was it Paul phased and so did Jared.

They ran toward each other biting and growling. I could see chunks of hair flying each time they clawed at each other. "Stop it, both of you stop!" I screamed. Sam was holding me back so it was impossible to do anything else. He look towards Jacob. "Jacob hold Bella." He ran to them and phase about two feet away. Sam must have done something because not long after that they had stopped. They put their heads down both breathing fast and clearly still angry. Paul and Jared glance at me and followed Sam into the woods to phase back.

Sam walked up to me nodded and then went inside. Paul and Jared walked up to me now back in their human form. "You two have got to stop this. You can't keep fighting." Jacob walked out and came beside me. "She's right, you guys need to stop. If we are going to be able to kill both vampires we can't have you guys distracted." I looked at him "Wait what you mean both vampires?" "What Paul didn't tell you?" I looked at Paul "no he didn't." "When we were on patrol the other night we caught the scent of a vampire in town. It was different from the other one. We have been focused on catching the one in la push but, now we think he is a distraction." "Wait you said he is a distraction?" he looked me in the eyes "Yes but the other one, the red head is female." My breath caught in my throat "Victoria is here?"

"Wait you know her?" I took a deep breath "Yeah she was with James, they were working together. They were trying to kill me." Jacob shook his head "Bella she keeps coming back but, we aren't sure why." I folded my arms and took an unsteady breath. "I do, me." Paul and Jared growled at the news. Jake grabbed my arm "come inside the pack needs to here this." We walked into Billy's with Paul and Jared following behind. The pack looked up as we came in. "Hey Bella, I can see that Paul is not doing well with the competition." Paul gave him a glare "Shut it Embry." Jacob ignored them "Bella has some news on the red head."

I told them about James and Victoria while we ate some lunch Billy made. The pack was silent as I explained. "Well Bella it looks like it's not safe for you to be alone." Embry said looking at Paul and Jared. Sam then stepped in "Embry's right, Bella is going to need protection. Paul and Quil are going to be on patrol tonight." Jared then smiled "I guess I will just have to look after her." Paul growled until I gave him a look. "Ok, Jared bring Bella home."

Jared looked over at me as we drove to my house. Bella, I really am sorry about today. I didn't mean to start a fight. But Paul needs to know that he isn't the only one who cares. I thought he needed to hear it." I looked over at him "He does know Jared. But I think he has a problem with accepting it. He needs to face the fact that he isn't the only one that has imprinted on me." He nodded "Life would be so much easier without this double imprint. But no matter how much pain or problems this will cause. I will never regret loving you." We pulled up to Charlie's and I climbed out of my old Chevy. Jared looked over at me "leave your window open."

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

When I came inside Charlie was watching a game. "Hey Bells I'm going to order a pizza tonight so you don't have to worry about dinner." "Okay dad." I headed up the stairs to my room making sure not to trip. When I got to my room I turned on my lamp and went to open my window. Jared was waiting looking up and I moved out of the way to let him in. "Hey." he said climbing through the window "Hey." Jared then shut the window. "So tell me more about this James. Why did he want to kill you?" Jared asked going to sit on my bead. "James was a hunter and the hunt was his obsession." Jared's brows furrowed. "So it was all a game to him?" "yes." Then Jared looked up "Bella can I ask you something?" "Yeah what is it?" Jared looked into my eyes. "Does it still hurt? To hear his name, does it still hurt you?" "No, no Jared it doesn't. When Edward left me it did hurt. I felt that my heart was beyond repair. But it's different now he's no longer a part of my life."

Jared nodded understanding. "He didn't deserve you and I wish you hadn't had to feel that pain." I sat down next to him "thanks Jared." He smiled and his hand slowly reached for mine. He laced our fingers together looking into my eyes. It was like he was looking for something. "Bella." He whispered leaning in. I closed my eyes not thinking but just feeling the pull. His free hand caressed my cheek and our lips touched. Our lips moved together and then I slowly pulled back looking into his eyes. "Jared I, I can't hurt Paul." He looked down hurt. "I'm sorry Jared." Then he suddenly stood up. "Maybe I should go." I stood up and grabbed his hand "Just stay, please?" "Fine." He nodded as we both sat back down on my bed.

We talked for about two hours and I started to get tired. I looked over at him "I really am sorry Jared. I don't want to hurt you, or Paul. It's like with every move I make I hurt someone. I don't know what to do." Tears weld up in my eyes and one slid down my cheek. Jared wiped it away and pulled me into an embrace. He held me until I couldn't cry anymore. The last thing I heard before falling into a deep slumber was "I will always love you Bella."

I woke up with light streaming through my window. I rolled over and almost creamed when I felt somebody lying next to me. It took me a moment to realize it was Jared. He was sleeping soundly so I got up slowly trying not to disturb him. I went down stairs to make some breakfast for us since Charlie had left for work hours earlier. I made some eggs for us and was about to put bread in the toaster. Putting the food on the plates I went up to wake Jared. He was still sleeping soundly as I had thought. Putting my hand on his shoulder I shook him "Jared wake up I made breakfast his eyes opened "good I'm starving." He said sleepily. We ate breakfast and then Jared had to go meet up with the pack.

I felt guilty about kissing Jared. What was Paul going to say? Pacing back and forth in my room guilty thoughts ran through my head. My thoughts were put on pause when I heard the phone ring. I ran down stairs to answer it and it was Charlie. "Hello?" "Hey Bells." "Hey you ok?" "Yeah but listen there was another animal attack today. It's getting closer to town. I want you to stay out of the woods until we catch this thing." "Ok dad I will, bye." "Bye Bells."

I decided to go to la push and hang out with Emily. When I got there she came outside wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Hello Bella." "Hey." "The boys are with Sam but they will be here in a little bit. I was just making them lunch come on in." I followed Emily in and she headed to the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" She smiled "Sure I'm making them stir fried." I helped Emily in the kitchen and it was almost done when the pack came running in. "Smells good Emily." They said coming in the kitchen. "Hey." Quil said to me. "Hey." We got our plates and went to sit down outside since it was one of those rare sunny days. We sat in the grass and finished our lunch. After lunch, the guys started playing football while Emily and I watched.

It was just about to get dark when Paul decided to bring me home. The drive was quiet and I got occasional glances from him. When we pulled into the drive way I looked over at him. He sighed "Bella Jared told me about the kiss." I took a deep breath "Paul I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I was about to say more but he grabbed my hand. "Bella It's ok. If you love him then that's all that matters. I just want you to be happy." My eyes watered with tears that wanted to spill over. "Paul I love you I always will. And I love Jared too I can't deny that." He nodded and kissed my hand. "In the end you will have to choose. I will be happy as long as you are, even if it's not with me." Then he climbed out of my truck and disappeared into the dark forest.

**So I really hope you guys liked it! Also I wanted to thank you guys again for all of the great reviews! :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The night was long with my thoughts that didn't want to stop. How could I choose between them? Their love is  
strong, but so is the imprint. How could you actually separate your heart from the imprint? The answer was clear,  
you can't. They are bound together; my feelings and the imprint are one. It is endless and from what I've learned is that love alone is difficult. There is never an easy way out and eventually someone will get hurt. There is no hiding from the pain even when it's not you that has their heart broken. When is it safe to love? That was my question.

I laid there on my bed staring at the wall but not seeing. My feelings overwhelmed me. I had to get up sometime. But there was something that I needed to do. I got dressed and climbed into my old Chevy. I parked my car on the side when I reached the old path. Following it, it seemed like it was never ending. There was light ahead and I was here. Walking into the meadow the memories ran through my head. It seemed dead now. The flowers were gone and the grass was dying. Walking up to our old spot I laid down. "Where is the easy way out Edward?" It was like I was waiting for an answer. I sighed and got up brushing the leaves and dead grass off of me.

There was a twig snap behind me. Spinning around towards the sound my eyes met with red ones. "Hello Bella." Said Laurent, he turned his head to the side "You look surprised to see me." "I thought you were with the Denali coven." He nodded smiling "Yes, I was but I came here as a favor Victoria. She is quite angry with you. It is a lot harder to get to you when you have those mutts around." Just then the pack came out of the woods. They growled at Laurent and he took off.

They chased after him with pieces of the ground flying out behind them. One wolf had stopped and looked into my eyes. "Paul." He came up to me slowly testing if I was afraid in any way. I ran my hand through his hair. He nudged me, and then went back into the woods. He came back now in his human form. Picking me up, he gave me a huge hug "What are you doing in the woods?" he asked looking a little angry. "I needed to come here." He shook his head "Just please stay out of the woods. I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do if I did." I gave him a hug "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." I said letting go. "I hate to interrupt the moment." Jared said walking up to us.

Paul let a low growl rumble through his chest as a warning. Jared smirked "We got the leach with the dreads. The red head is next." Then he looked straight at Paul "You should get her out of here we don't want more accidents like this one." Paul gave him a nod and then we walked the trail back to my truck. We reached it in less time since Paul knows the woods. He looked down at me and caught a strand of hair that blew in my face. Leaning down he planted a kiss on my lips. "Come on lets go to Emily's." He said opening my door for me and helping me climb in.

We reached Emily's to see Billy and some of the elders there. "What's going on?" I asked recognizing old Quil. "We are having a bonfire tonight. It will be the first time for some of the pack to hear the stories. Well they have heard them before but now they know it's actually true. You will finally get to hear them." I smiled at him and we got out of the truck. He grabbed my hand as we walked into Emily's. "I bet the pack is excited." He smiled "I think they mostly care about the food."

**I hope you guys liked it! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Paul played football with the guys while Emily and I cooked. She glanced at me as she stirred the contents together. "It must be tuff dealing with all of this. I see pain in all of your eyes." I nodded "It's not exactly an easy choice." Emily looked out the window at the boys. "You bring out the best in him. Paul's not full of anger anymore. He has had a lot of rough patches in his life." I followed her gaze out of the window. Paul was laughing with the boys as they tackle each other for the football.

After helping Emily with the food the boys were getting hungry. Billy was going to be telling the stories and we all sat down. I sat down next to Paul. Jarred glanced at us then returned his gaze to the fire. Billy started the stories. Fascinated by the legends I hung on to every word Billy spoke. Paul held me tighter as the wind blew and made me shiver. When Billy was finished there had not been anything on the doubled imprint. The legends never mentioned anything on it. They did say however that the imprint is a gift. It is a gift to the warriors for protecting their people. It was supposed to be rare but, most of the pack has imprinted.

Watching the boys eat was crazy. Embry and Quil laughed when they saw my face. "It's rude to stare Bella." Embry joked "Well you can't blame me; you guys can eat a whole cow." I laughed while he smiled and took another hotdog. After the pack was full I snuggled into Paul while everybody just talked and the boys joked around. Jared didn't join them though he just sat and stared into the flames. I was worried about him so I got up and walked over. "Jared, are you ok?" I asked sitting down next to him. "I'm fine." He said not looking at me.

Paul had gone off with the boys since they were arm wrestling. "That's not what it seems like." He sighed then looked into my eyes "It's just hard to see you guys together. To know that it would be better if I had not imprinted. But you are right to stay with Paul. He deserves you and I don't. You were his gift that my imprint tried to take away. I want you to be happy. Paul will take care of you, I know that but if anything ever happens I will always be here. I'll wait in the wings and I will never let anything happen to you. I'll be whatever you need a brother, a best friend, anything I just want you to be happy. That is all I care about." I hugged him and tried to push back the tears. Me and Jared talked and joked until Paul came back and I sat by him. He rubbed my arm warming me up and a little while later I dozed off.

I walked through the forest feeling a pull. Coming to stand on a cliff I looked down at the waters. It was about to storm with the dark grey clouds and thunder. The wind was getting stronger and so were the waves. Stepping away from the edge, I turned around and went to sit on a rock close by. Next to the rock was Paul. He was standing there with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him. There was a heartbroken howl in the distance. And the last thing I saw was two large eyes watching me from the cover of the trees. Then I woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to someone carrying me. Looking up I could see Paul's handsome face. "Paul." I said tiredly smuggling into his neck. "Hey sleepy head. You fell asleep at the bonfire." I mumbled an incoherent reply while he put me in the passenger seat of my truck. I dozed off again and woke up to Paul putting me in my bed. He kissed my forehead and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand. "Please stay." I said attempting to pull him to the bed. Laying down he pulled me into his arms and held me. "I love you." I said laying my head on his chest. "I love you too my beautiful Bella." And with that I dozed off again.

I had a restful sleep that night. Waking up I snuggled into Paul. I kept my eyes close even though I felt his gaze on my face. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in contentment. His fingertips then traced the details of my face. "You're so beautiful." I heard him whisper quietly. Opening my eyes I smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. "You're beautiful." I whispered he chuckled quietly "Morning to you too sleeping beauty."

Paul and I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. I made him eggs, toast and bacon. The breakfast was huge but he gobbled it down with ease. When I was done I went to get the dishes but he grabbed my hand. "Let me get that." His kissed my lips then went to clean the plates. I walked up the stairs to take a shower.

When I came back down stairs Paul was there talking on the phone. Coming up beside him I could see his brows were furrowed. "Sam we need them patrolling. She can't be left alone for one minute. If that's what it takes then yes." He hung up the phone and was careful to keep his gaze from my face. "Paul what's the matter?" "This is more serious than we first thought. The leach is up to something. She knows about the pack, that we are protecting you. She is mad, very mad." He walked into the living room and put on the news.

"Something is happening in Seattle and its vampires. It is a lot of them by the looks of it. We think it is the leach that is doing this. Creating some sort of army since she can't get past us alone." My heart was pounding in my chest. This can't be happening, she can't do this. I can't let her hurt people because of me. "Paul this can't happen." I said my voice shaky. "Bella I will keep you safe. Nothing will hurt you, I'll protect you." He said pulling me into his arms and hugging tightly to him. "No Paul I can't let this happen. I won't let you get hurt because of me." "The whole pack is going to fight. We all love you Bells, we all will fight for you, and you are family."

**Review and tell me if you liked it. :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys I am so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter out. I was taking a break for a little while and school just started but I will continue writing. I'm going to try to get a chapter out every Friday for you all. So again I am so sorry for the wait and I hope you all like it.

The news was horrifying. I needed to protect them. They are all my family and now they might get hurt. Paul tried to reassure me they will be fine but I remember. I have seen myself what vampires can do, when Edward and James fought in the ballet studio. "Bella, don't worry." Paul said taking my hand in his. I nodded but he knew me too well. "Come on lets go." he said pulling me towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into my truck. "We are going to have some fun."

"We are going cliff jumping?" I asked Paul. "Yes, it is fun and I want to you to get your mind off of everything that's happening." The pack just wore their shorts and I borrowed a suit from Emily. When we got to the cliff Quil and Embry were the first to jump. "Are you ready?" Paul asked as I look down at the water. "Yes." I said my heart racing. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I looked up at him. "No I'm fine." He took my hand. "Let's go together." He said taking my hands and rapping then around his neck. I rapped my legs around his waist right before he jumped and adrenalin rushed through me as we fell.

I held my breath as we hit the water. We swam up to the surface and I could feel the huge grin on my face. Paul pulled me to him with a small smile. "That was amazing." I told him looking into his beautiful eyes. "I told you it would be fun." I splashed him playfully. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I rapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We pulled away when we heard a splash nearby. Jared swam to the surface and to us. "So Bella how did you like the jump?" I smiled "It was amazing Jared." His smile widened "good I'm glad you liked it." We swam for a while watching the rest come in and join us. The water was cold so I would snuggle with Paul to stay warm. Where did Jared go?" I asked Paul looking around and swimming to where Jared was a second ago.

I screamed as I was pulled under the water. When I was let go and came to the surface I could see Jared right next to me laughing. I hit his chest "Don't do that." I said trying to sound mad. "Come on bells it was just a joke." His hand came up to wipe a piece of wet hair out of my eyes. I nodded and swam so I wasn't so close to him. Jared's hurt look lasted for a second then he made it disappear. He didn't want me to see the pain it cause him. He didn't want me to see the pain the imprint caused him. I gave him a hug and swam to Paul.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the day went by quickly. I didn't worry about Victoria or what she was doing. It was just us, friends and family having fun. But this can't last forever.

I woke up with a jolt in a cold sweat. "Bella its ok, I promise its ok." Paul said brushing my hair out of my eyes. "It was just…" "I know Bells." He said kissing my head. I had told Charlie I would be at Emily's and we stayed until dark. Sam had brought me home a little while after that. "It seemed so real." I said shakily looking at his features glowing in the soft light of the moon. My breathing was ragged as I tried to separate reality and the horrifying thing that was my nightmare. He wrapped his arms around me and I calmed down.

Not wanting to go back to sleep I asked Paul to tell me about his life. What his grandparents were like. What the elders were like. "You know my grandfather was something. He was wise and loved to tell stories. I still have most of his stories memorized. He always said "The only true wisdom is knowing that you know nothing. A wise man does not need advice and a fool won't take it." Then he turned to look at me. "That wasn't my favorite though." He said with a smile.

"The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Now that was my favorite line." He sighed "It was so easy to fall in love with you. My love is stronger than the imprint. The only thing it does is to help bound us together. You have no idea how much I love you."

I leaned in and kissed him slowly closing my eyes. The kissed was filled with passion. I could all of his love he was putting in to the kiss and I did the same. All of his kisses made me feel safe, happy, and beyond loved. I knew he would never let anyone hurt me, but in the same way in wanted to protect him. I want to keep him and everybody I loved safe.

I knew that if anything happened to him I wouldn't be able to live. It had ben love that bounded my heart to Edward. When he broke my heart it was like cutting a thin thread.

What me and Paul share is more than a thin piece of thread, or millions of ropes. Our love is thousands of steel cables that bound our hearts. Our love couldn't do anything more than get stronger every day.

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**So…I hope you guys liked it! I finished it earlier than I was expecting. I found some free time so why not update sooner? Well if you didn't see it on my last chapter I will inform you now. I made a sort of trailer/video for this story if you want to watch it. Also I made a trailer on a fanfiction I will be writing when I finish this story and it's called My New Ghost. So if you would like to watch those they are on YouTube.**_

watch?list=ULxIjB5DViOjE&v=xIjB5DViOjE&feature=player_detailpage=the URL for My New Ghost

watch?list=ULJ5RLDxijH6w&v=J5RLDxijH6w&feature=player_detailpage =the URL for On a Double New Moon


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to bright light shining through my window. The small pieces of dust were visible in the bright rays of the sun. My window was open and I could smell the fresh air coming in with the light breeze. Paul must have known I was awake because I felt the tips of his fingers tracing invisible patterns on my grey tee shirt. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the warmth of the sun that had managed to hit my face, which was free of blankets.

Paul ran his fingers through my long, mahogany hair gently brushing out the tangles. I sighed in contentment with a smile on my face. If I could freeze this moment and relive it I would. He hummed an unrecognizable tune and I listened to the soft sound of his voice. It was soothing and I eventually found myself drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I could tell it was late in the afternoon. I smelled the familiar scent of eggs in the air. My stomach growled as I climbed out from under my purple sheets. Opening my bedroom door I walked downstairs to see Paul in front of the stove. "Finally awake I see." He said with a sly grin on his beautiful face. "How long did I sleep for?" I asked looking at the clock on the stove. "You slept pretty much all day." I ran my fingers through my wavy hair. "That is crazy."

Paul put the eggs on a plate and kissed me before putting them on the table. I sat down and started eating. Paul was finished first after downing a huge pile of eggs four times the size a human would eat. When I finished I took a shower and then we headed to Emily's.

Pulling up at Emily's place I could see the pack sitting around a table like usual. I walked in to smell the delicious scent of homemade cookies. Embry shoved one in his mouth and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as Quil hit the back of his head. I looked around the room. Someone was missing. "Sam where is Jared?" I asked looking around to make sure he wasn't here. "He went for a run. He has been really down today." Sam said looking at Paul. Looking in between them I could see the silent recognition on Paul's face.

The pack started to discuss the new information on Victoria and I decided to take a walk. It didn't take me long to reach la push beach. The sun that had been shining brightly this morning was now hidden in the clouds. However the light breeze that now blew the cool mist was still there. The crashing of the waves was relaxing and I came to a stop when I saw Jared. He was sitting on the familiar swamp looking out at the waves. I knew he heard me walking up but he did not look. "Bella." He said addressing me. "Hey the pack are discussing the news about Victoria and-" He stopped me there "I know, and I don't want to hear it. It makes me angry, the thought of someone hurting you."

He took a deep breath "it's the wolf. He is always here waiting for you. It is just that he makes it so hard. That temper of his, the love for you, it makes it harder to do the right thing." I put my hand on his. "I know you will. You are strong." He looked at me "I just hope it's enough." At that moment I knew, it wasn't just the imprint he was talking about.

So I hope you guys liked it! I want to thank all my fans for the amazing reviews. You guys keep me writing and I will be updating the next chapter Friday.


	13. Chapter 13

In the days that followed the pack was getting ready. Even though they thought they could handle it I convinced Sam to let them train. The vampires in Seattle were created by someone else. We still believe that Victoria is involved and that makes it worse.

Paul came behind me and wrapped his arms around me with his face in the crook of my neck. "We've got this Bella, stop worrying so much." Embry said looking at me from Emily's kitchen table. "We don't know the numbers Embry. There could be 50 vampires in this." He smiled "Well it doesn't take much from a vampire to do that kind of damage." I sighed "If I had a choice in the matter none of you would be involved." Just then Jared came in "Well you don't'." he said, his eyes connecting with mine. "We will do everything in our power to keep you safe. We will protect you." He smiled and then left with the rest of the pack except Paul.

Paul kissed my forehead and hugged me. "I'm going to go train with the others. Go inside and be safe." As he was about to pull away I kissed him. "I love you." I whispered braking from the warm kiss. "Forever." He whispered. I breathed in his woodsy scent one more time before he ran into the forest.

Looking up at the sky through my window I could see the moon coming out from the clouds. I sigh and lean my head against the cold grass, my breath causing it to fog. Closing my eyes I let myself remember. His pale, marble skin was like ice. He wrapped one arm around me and the other went to gently graze my forehead. In his eyes I could see love and adoration but I could only watch as it faded. My surroundings that had once been the meadow turned dark. It was now gone forever, and always.

Waking up I separated my dream from reality. The cold marble hand that grazed my forehead was replaced by glass. Getting out of my chair I went to my bed and the warm blankets welcomed me. I didn't get any more visits from the past in my dreams. They were all replaced, the sweet scent, cold arms, careful marble kisses. All of them were now soft warm arms, a woodsy scent and love. That love would last forever. Nothing and nobody could take it away. It wouldn't fade and I would never be hurt again…

_**I really hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if you did!**_


	14. Chapter 14

This week past faster than expected. Victoria's vampires have moved and appear to be coming closer. Sam has been extra careful and I always have a pack member with me. There's been a disturbance nearby and we believe it is Victoria. Every day the army gets closer.

Tonight Jared is here "Baby sitting" me as Quil likes to call it. "You look tired." I say getting up off the edge of my bed to stand in front of Jared's exhausted form. I rubbed the dark circles under his eyes with my thumb. "You can go to sleep you know." He gave me a slight grin "Where would I sleep? There's your bed but I don't think Paul would be too happy with that."

I nodded "Right." He chucked as I began to blush. His finger rubbed my cheek and he leaned in to whisper "Go to sleep I'm fine." He pulled the old rocking chair from my window and sat down. I got settled in bed and turned to him. "Jared." He looked at me. "I can't lose you guys. You don't know what you are getting yourselves into. What if you get hurt, what if-" I trail off "Then it will all be worth it. It's all worth it if it means keeping you safe. You are worth it Bella, never forget that." I shook my head "It's not, Jared. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." He was angry now. His body was shaking hard as he slowly calmed his self.

"No, just stop. You are worth it. If there ever was a time, a situation where it was between your life and mine, I know what I would pick. It is that easy Bella. It is you, it will always be you." That night I fell asleep with Jared watching over me as I slept, completely safe.

I woke up to Jared sitting by my bed with his eyes closed. He was listening carefully to something. I listened too but could hear nothing out of the ordinary. "Jared." I whispered and his eyes shot open at the sound of my voice. "It's like music." He whispered quietly as not to disturb the sound unknown to me. I gave him a confused look asking a silent question. "The sound of your heart, it's like music. It calms me." I looked down "I guess it is just a part of the imprint."

I fixed us some breakfast and then we headed to Emily's. There was silence when Jared and I walked in. I glanced at Paul and the expression on his face was worried. "What's wrong?" I asked looking Paul in the eyes, but Sam answered first. "Victoria and the others are going to be here sooner than what was first expected." My heart sped up and my blood ran cold. "When?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Early tomorrow morning."

I guess Paul seen the look on my face, because he came over and wrapped his strong arms around me. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, hugging him back. He keeps whispering that it will be ok but I know the truth, we both know. There is limited time, and what we do with it means life or death.

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	15. Chapter 15

I kissed him slowly, carefully. His sweet scent filled my senses as my lips molded to his cold ones. I couldn't remember my wolf or the imprint. Edward was here and I was far too selfish to care about anything or anyone else. His hand brushed the side of my neck causing goose bumps on my skin. I shivered from the cold touch and he seemed not to notice. His smooth marble arms were suddenly rougher, instead of the carefulness I was used to. He would always be gentle, as if I was glass he could easily break with a twitch of his finger, and he could. He pushed the back of my neck so that I was closer. I could now feel myself shaking, freezing from the cold. Trying to push him away did nothing and I struggled to get out of his tight-cold grasp.

A warm arm wrapping around my shivering body, woke me from the nightmare, and I snuggled into the heat. There was no Edward. I calmed my breathing and sighed. A few minutes passed and I looked into Jared's brown eyes. "Bad dream?" he asked in a quiet voice. My shivering had stopped, but I answered with a nod.

We had left Emily's house after I heard the news. The pack set up a tent for me to stay in before, and during the battle. We told Charlie that I was spending some time with Emily. There was footsteps coming from outside the tent, and I turned when the zipper was pulled down. Paul came in shirtless, with small snowflakes melting on his head. I could see millions more of the little pieces of ice flying down in the wind.

Paul closed the tents zipper and then rubbed his hand through his hair. Jared got out of the sleeping bag and scooted over to let Paul replace him. I snuggled into Paul as he hurriedly closed the sleeping bag, as not to make me any colder. Jared settled in the corner of the tent looking away. Glancing up at Paul I could see the worry in his eyes, which he was desperately trying to hide. Like me, Paul was trying to be strong. Paul's big, warm hand clasped my small one. I looked down at our hands, tan against pale. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a sharp howl filled the cold night. It rang over the wind and made my stomach lurch. Something was wrong.

Jared stood up, quickly unzipping the tent he ran outside. Paul got up from the sleeping bag pulling me up with him. He wrapped the extra parka around me. "Paul." He didn't look at me as he pulled me outside. I stopped and backed up as he phased. He now stood as a huge wolf on the snow covered ground. He motioned for me to get on so I walked up to his side. Climbing on with difficulty, I grabbed hold of his thick coat. Checking that I was on properly we trotted into the trees. I closed my eyes and we were off and the cold night air burned my face.

Heat radiated from Paul but I was still shivering uncontrollably. I could feel the sting as the snowflakes hit my face, hard from the speed. My fingers held tighter to Paul's grey-brown coat as he sharply turned. He gradually slowed to a stop. I looked around at the pack. Each and every one of them was in a defensive crouch. Looking around more, I saw no newborn vampires. The clearing was empty except for us. I looked down at Paul questionably. He looked away from me, not meeting my desperate eyes. My head shot up as I heard my name spoken. It was stated softly; with care. "Bella." His gold eyes stared into mine. "Edward."

_**So…I wanted this chapter to shock you guys a little bit. It took me a while to think and decide what I wanted to do with this chapter. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

He was here and for a minute that's all that I could think. Happiness rushed through me, but it was soon interrupted. Ignoring the loud, furious growls of the pack, I got down. My body moved in his direction without thinking. I stopped suddenly when I felt it, the strong cables around my heart. Taking a step back I ran my hands through my mahogany hair, looking away from those golden, honey eyes. Paul came to stand in front of me; in a protective manor.

He let out a low rumbling growl in warning. It echoed through the forest like thunder. Edward paid no attention to him though. He slowly took a step forward and I could hear the objections of the rest of the pack. What I didn't realize, until I could get my focus away from Edward, was the rest of the clan was present. I looked at the smiling faces of Carlisle and Esme, the faces I have been missing for what seems like forever. My eyes stung, and my throat felt as though it was closed.

Letting out a strangled sob, I buried my head into Paul's fur. The warmth comforted me as my body shook with my cries. Paul let out a high pitched wining sound. Trying to stop my tears I hugged Paul tighter.

Sam was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" before one of the Cullen's could speak up Jared answered. "You have nerve to show up here. I won't let you hurt her again." I looked up to see Jared shooting daggers at Edward.

"That's strange. That is impossible." Everyone looked at Jasper, who had spoken up. He then took a step forward, away from Alice's side. Following Jasper's stare I realized he was looking at Jared. "You love her. You love Bella, both of you do." He broke his stare to look at Paul wolf. "Imprints." It was Carlisle who said this and we all turned to him. "You know about us bloodsucker?" Sam asked, just as surprised as all of us. "Only a little, when I worked with the Volturi we were informed. Aro was intrigued by the idea of shape-shifters."

"The Volturi?" Sam asked with a confused look. Edward was the first to answer "The Volturi is a very old, very powerful coven. They help keep our kind a secret. They are kind of like kings. They enforce the rules." Embry and Jared looked at each other. "So these leaches know of us. Why are you here?" It was Embry that asked this question, but we all wanted to know.

"We couldn't see your future Bella." Alice said looking worried. "We finally convinced Edward to let us come. We needed to make sure you were ok." "But you came knowing you couldn't see my future. You came because you thought that I was dead. You came for Charlie's sake." Alice was quiet and I didn't look at her. "Well there are bigger problems here." I said tearing up once again. "Yes, the bloodsuckers will be here soon." The Cullen's were confused and Sam quickly explained. "We believe the bloodsucker has some kind of vampire army. She's after Bella." Alice looked the most surprised. "I didn't see her, or Bella. That's strange, this has never happened before."

"We really don't have much time. You can leave and we will take care of this." Sam said looking at Carlisle. "No. We will fight with you." Paul growl and Edward quickly answered his thoughts. "They think that they can handle this by themselves." Jasper came to stand directly in front of Paul, with me by his side. "If this is an army, it might be newborns. They are different, stronger. You need all the help you can get, trust me." Carlisle nodded "Jasper has experience with this."

"Fine. Paul, get Bella out of here." Climbing onto Paul's back, I glanced behind me once again at the Cullen's. I felt their eyes on me as Paul and I sped off into the woods.

I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Paul didn't stop running until we got to the tent. I slid off his back and got into the tent. As I slid into the sleeping bag, he trotted back into the trees to faze. One minute later he was back. As he entered the tent, I slowly got up. He didn't look at me; instead his gaze remained on the floor. "Paul?" I whispered in a small quiet voice. Knowing he wasn't going to answer, I wrapped my arms around him. Heat radiated from his warm chest as I buried my head into his shoulder.

Sweeping me off the ground, he cradled me in his warm, strong arms. Sitting back down on the sleeping bag with me in his lap, my arms tightened around him. His woodsy sent surrounded me as I snuggled closer to him. "I love you." He whispered kissing my head. Pulling away from him, I looked into his beautiful eyes. "I love you too." He slowly leaned in, with that beautiful smile on his face. Our lips brushed together softly. Wrapping one arm around him tighter, I moved my other hand to his hair.

Our lips molded together, with our love circling us. We slowly pulled apart, our foreheads touching. "If I could choose any moment and relive it, it would be right now. Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all of my being." My eyes let my tears loose, and I hugged him as close as I could. His arms encircled me and I soon fell asleep with these words on my lips; "I love you too Paul. Forever."

Paul's POV:

My arms encircled her small frame. She's everything to me; it's not possible to explain my love for this one girl. I could spend my whole life trying and not even get close. That bloodsucker was back, to mess up everything that I have, to hurt this innocent, beautiful girl in my arms. I can't stop the worry that rises in my chest. He should've never come back. How could those creatures be so evil to hurt this angel?

Looking down at her, a smile came to my lips automatically. Her face was free of worry as she slept. She was so peaceful. Slowly, I ran my finger over her lips, lightly tracing their beautiful shape. If I ever lost her, I would be nothing. Living without my angel is not an option. I know that I would do absolutely anything to make her happy. Hell, I'd end my own life to make her smile. Running my hands through her soft, mahogany locks, I kissed her temple gently.

"You are my everything Bella. You have no idea how much I love you." Holding her tighter, I listened closely to her heart beat. Another howl broke through the forest. The fight has begun.

Ok so I decided I would let you guys see into Paul's POV. It was a last minute decision and I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke I could hear voices outside the tent. I couldn't quite make out who they belonged to. My eyes stayed closed as I listened. Paul's voice was the first I managed to make out as I slowly became more coherent. He was talking with Edward? "Carlisle is going to Billy's to help Jacob. You should probably keep Bella here." "What is Carlisle going to do?" "He's going to have to rebrake his bones. Your kind heals quite fast."

Quickly getting out from under the sleeping bag, I unzipped the tent. Paul and Edward both turned in my direction. "What's wrong with Jacob? What happened? I need to see him." I said rather fast. "Shhh it's ok. He just has a few broken ribs. Carlisle will take care of him. We heal fast, remember Bella?" my heart was still beating loudly in my chest.

I slowly nodded trying to calm my frantic heartbeat. Paul's arms wrapped around me "It's over Bella, the war is over." I looked over at Edward. "Victoria is dead too, I killed her." Nodding I looked up at Paul. "Can I have a minute?" Paul nodded "If you need anything I'll be near." He said looking at Edward, before walking into the woods.

"Bella, I know you might hate me. Nothing could ever make up for what I've done to you, but I need to explain." I nodded for him to continue. "When I left, it was to keep you safe. I didn't want you to get hurt again. I just wanted you to have a normal, happy life. If something would have happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." My head shook frantically "But you said- he cut me off "I lied Bella. It was all lies." My chest ached and I tried to hold in a sob. Edward stepped forward and hugged me. His arms felt colder than I remembered.

He let go and stepped away from me when I was able to stop crying. "Thank you." I whispered looking down. "We will leave, if that's what you want." Shaking my head I looked into his sad eyes. "You don't have to leave because of me. You live here too." He smiled at me "Alice will be happy." My lips widened into a grin at the thought of that hyper, little pixie. "So it's settled, we are moving back."

I drove up to the little red house. Billy and the pack were outside and I ran up to them. "How is Jacob?" I asked but before I could answer there was a scream from inside. It was Jacob's scream. My hand covered my mouth as tears swelled up in my eyes. Carlisle came out five minutes later running his hands through his hair. "Billy." he said nodding towards him. "How is he?" Billy asked. "I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I will be back later to set up a drip." He turned towards me. "He has been asking for you." Carlisle said before walking to his car.

I looked at Billy and he nodded. Quickly, I walked into the small house towards Jacobs's room. Taking a deep breath I opened Jacob's door. He was on the bed with his eyes closed. You could still see the pain on his face. Coming to kneel beside him I whipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Bella." He whispered as he slowly grabbed my hand. "I'm right here Jacob, I'm here." He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Are you ok? I was worried about you." "You were worried about me?" I asked and he smiled. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Well I have seen better days. But I'm glad you're here."

Jacob said closing his eyes. Grabbing the wet wash cloth I whipped the sweat off Jake's head. He squeezed my hand and tried to move over so I could sit. I pushed him back down "don't move you're going to hurt yourself." I whispered. He was about to argue when Paul came in. "Hey." He said coming to stand by me. "How's he doing?" Paul whispered. I looked down at Jacob. "Carlisle is going to set up a drip later. I'm going to stay here with him." Paul nodded and I got up and hugged him. "Sam ordered all of us to go and get some sleep. I'll stop by in the morning." Paul said giving me a kiss and then walking out the room. Taking the old rocker from Jacob's corner, I set it up by the bed and sat down.

I must have dozed off during the night, because I woke up to Paul shaking my shoulder gently. Opening my eyes I could see Paul with a bag in his hand. "Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile. "I fell asleep." I said looking around "Well that's obvious." Jacob said from beside me with a smile of his own. He had a morphine drip set up by his bed. Carlisle must have come during the night to set it up. "I have breakfast." Paul said handing me and Jacob a bag. "Thanks." I said.

After breakfast Jacob told me that he would be fine, and for me to go home. When I walked inside, Charlie was on the couch talking on the phone. I came to sit beside him as he hung up the phone. "That was Billy. I told Jacob how dangerous those motorbikes are. I see way too many people smeared on the road from those horrid things." I nodded "Carlisle is taking care of him." Charlie nodded "That's good."

I went up the stairs slowly, my back aching from sleeping in a chair. When I walked into my room, my window was open. Going to close it I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A smile crept onto my face. "Paul." I said turning around to wrap my arms around his shoulders. He smiled and planted a kiss on my neck. "My love." He brought his hand to my face gently caressing it. I leaned in to kiss him and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"So the Cullen's are back. The pack's not too happy about that." I nodded "They are my family and this is their home too." He nodded "I know, and the pack knows that you care about them, even if they are filthy blood suckers." I gave him a warning look. He held his hands up "Ok, ok." I smiled "I'm going to go take a shower." I said grabbing my toiletries and a set of clothes. "I'll just wait here." Paul said sitting in my old rocking chair.

After my shower, Paul wanted to go to the La Push beach. We walked hand in hand down the beach. After walking for a while, we decided to go to the cliff. Paul sat down on a boulder with me on his lap. His arms wrapped around me as I shivered from the wind. "So why did you want to come out here so badly?" I asked looking up at Paul's face. "You will see." he said smiling and turned to look back at the sky. I watched as the sun started to set. A mixture of oranges and pinks filled the afternoon sky. "It's beautiful." I whispered with a smile on my face. Paul kissed my forehead. "You are."

**PLEASE READ!** **So I might make this the ending of this story. Review and tell me what you think. I could make this the ending and start writing a new Fan fiction or I can make a part two of this. It's going to be a vote so please review and vote! **

_**New fan fiction: My New Ghost **_

_**Part Two: On a Double New Moon Part Two**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear readers,**

** I'm sorry that this isn't an update but, I have good news. I have decided on making a book 2 to this story. There will be a different title for book 2. There will also be a completely different cover. I have decided to call book 2 "Cresent Moons" if any of you were wondering. Thank you for all your support! I love my readers!**

** sincerely,**

** Fictionfan007**


	20. Chapter 20

I just wanted to let you guys know that I uploaded book two. I hope you all like it!


End file.
